Gestational Diabetes (GDM) is diabetes that is first diagnosed during pregnancy; it occurs in 7% of all pregnancies. Many women with GDM are diagnosed with Type 2 Diabetes (T2DM) later in life. Certain genes are associated with T2DM but studies have not been done to determine whether these genes are associated with GDM. This case-control-association-study, matching women for age, ethnicity and body mass index will examine genes associated withT2DM in women with GDM as compared to those without. These genes include the PPAR gamma, B3-AR, GRL and CAPN10. From blood samples, DNA will be extracted. Polymerase Chain Reaction will be used to amplify the 4 genes and fragment size analysis will determine which of the gene variants are present in each sample. Chi square analysis will compare the frequency of the individual gene variants in women with GDM vs. those without. This study will contribute to an understanding of the genetics of GDM and T2DM. Identification of genes associated with diabetes may facilitate interventions to prevent the onset or ameliorate the complications associated with diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable]